fantastic_frontier_robloxfandomcom-20200216-history
Harvestables
Summary 'Harvestable '''is one of the four main categories of the Itempedia that is widely used by the community of the Frontier in order to fulfill multiple goals, the other being Fishes, Monster Drops, and Feathers. The major goals include the following: * To continue the flow of the player's progression throughout their adventures * To gather up gold (currency) in order to obtain other game features that are not given at the beginning * To fulfill one of the four time-consuming tasks in order to complete the Collectus & The Itempedia Quests. Unlike the other three categories, harvestable does not require any kind of tools or weapons in order to obtain some harvestable. It requires the player's capability to harvest by hovering their mouse clicker or finger and pressing the letter 'E' on their keyboard. Most harvestable is mainly centered on plants, but will also apply to some creatures and objects like The Object From Earth and Grateful Frog, harvestable that does not appear to look like plants. Different locations of the Frontier provide a variety of harvestable that can be easily obtainable or difficult to obtain and require the players to wait for their targeted harvestable. List of Known Harvestable |- | |Lakethistle |100 | |"A semi-aquatic plant found near lake shores and riverbeds."'' | |- | |Flatty Mushroom |110 | |''"A common flat-capped mushroom often found in clusters."'' | |- | |Pearl Flower |350 | |''"A pleasant white flower with a pearlescent glow."'' | |- | |Fallichen |375 | |''"A simple bundle of lichen. Its autumn-like colors must have given the lichen its name."'' | |- | |Rozier Flower |450 | |''"A beautiful flower with a deep red color."'' | |- | |Shell |500 | |''"A small basic shell that must have washed in from the ocean. What little creature has lost its home?"'' | |- | |Yellow Balloon Mushroom |500 | |''"These tall mushrooms tend to sprout in areas of vibrant color."'' | |- | |Glow Mushroom |700 | |''"These small mushrooms emit a pleasant light."'' | |- | |Sandy Coral |700 | |''"A bundle of gritty coral. If given enough time and luck, this red coral can grow on a beach, and sometimes, even living creatures."'' | |- | |Moon Mushroom |750 | |''"These moon-shaped mushrooms emit a soft glow."'' | |- | |Honey Mushroom |950 |75 |''"The Honey Mushroom has a sweet smell which draws wildlife and insects to it."'' | |- | |Lumoore Mushroom |1,000 | |''"The glowing crystals inside the Lumoore Mushroom give off a bright glow which lights the area around them."'' | |- | |Bobber Mushroom |1,000 | |''"The Bobber Mushroom is an extremely poisonous uncommon mushroom."'' | |- | |Purple Balloon Mushroom |1,200 | |''"Purple Balloon Mushrooms often sprout in clusters, it is said that if enough sprout in one spot, the earth itself will be lifted away."'' | |- | |Moon Flower |2,000 | |''"A beautiful flower that revels in moonlight."'' | |- | |Plumbo Flower |2,000 |50 |''"A delicious Plumbo Flower. Plumbos are safe to eat, unlike most things you find out in the wilderness."'' | |- | |Sun Flower |2,000 | |''"A beautiful flower that loves to bask in sunlight."'' | |- | |Lemon Flower |2,000 |50 |''"This large yellow flower is sought after for its pleasant citrus scent and its delicious flavor."'' | |- | |Hungry Flower |2,100 | |''"This odd flower seems to grow like a constellation. What does it hunger for?"'' | |- | |Strangeman's Flower |2,200 | |''"What a strange, strange flower. This flower seems tainted with a madman's touch."'' | |- | |Clamstack |2,500 | |''"A living Clamstack. Part creature, part plant, this strange tower of life seems content being anywhere."'' | |- | |Spurtle Mushroom |2,500 | |''"An odd mushroom. Some call it a flower."'' | |- | |Target Mushroom |2,700 | |''"This rare mushroom is as hard as a rock. Gnomes are fond of using them as flying discs. Only Gnome wizards can afford to buy or find these rare mushrooms."'' | |- | |Boomba Mushroom |3,000 | |''"A rare mushroom that is said to have explosive properties."'' | |- | |Snowball Mushroom |3,500 | |''"This round cold mushroom seems to attract snow. Life flows all over the Frontier, even in the harshest of landscapes."'' | |- | |Mushtache Mushroom |3,500 | |''"A whimsical mushroom that resembles a mustache."'' | |- | |Angry Bushdweller |4,000 | |''"What is this wacky creature? It might catch a decent price."'' | |- | |Elephant Mushroom |4,500 | |''"An Elephant Mushroom. The strange trunk of this mushroom seems to search out different smells in the air."'' | |- | |Gorbacabbage |5,000 | |''"'You ate me!' Shouted the Gorbacabbage, unhappy from being eaten like a common Plumbo."'' | |- | |Grugbug Mushroom |5,000 | |''"This strange looking mushroom convulses at the touch. It almost seems to be alive."'' | |- | |Fife Flower |5,900 | |''"An alluring flower. Uncaring of where it grows, the Fife Flower never seems to blend in."'' | |- | |Abandoned Flower |5,900 | |''"A lonely flower. Even without water or sunlight, these strange flowers can seem to grow anywhere."'' | |- | |Lool Flower |5,900 | |''"An alluring flower. The Lool Flower can grow anywhere, but rarely, like the Fife flower, does this strange flower sprout."'' | |- | |Fantastic Mushroom |7,000 | |''"This strange looking mushroom is said to only sprout in times of need."'' | |- | |Icem Mushroom |7,000 | |''"An icy mushroom formed from the power of the Frigid Waste. Its very presence seems to cool the air around it, even far from the waste."'' | |- | |Nightmare Mushroom |7,000 | |''"A twisted mushroom from some strange dimension. Even looking at this strange mushroom can give someone a scare."'' | |- | |Brain Mushroom |9,500 | |''"This unsettling mushroom bounces around in your inventory."'' | |- | |Fruitstack |10,000 |500 |''"A delicious stack of fruit. A large enough meal to fill any stomach."'' | |- | |Strangeman's Shell |11,111 | |''"What a strange, strange shell. Even in the odd world of the Frontier, bizarre forms of life like this are feared."'' | |- | |Strangeman's Mushroom |20,000 | |''"What a strange, strange mushroom. An old inventor ran through the world spreading a twisted from of life with him; is this one of his creations?'' | |- | |Grateful Frog |100,000 | |''"Oh what a wonderous day, this Frog is saved!"'' | |- | |Traveler Plant |250,000 | |''"Even those who travel the worlds need time to rest. This oddity seems to have planted itself on the Frontier, if only for a short time."'' | |- | |The Object From Earth |333,333 | |''"An object from a far away land. In the Frontier, the word 'earth' simply refers to the ground, but this mysterious creation seems to hold far greater secrets."'' | |- | |Rising Star Mushroom |1,000,000 | |''"An amazing looking mushroom of immense rarity. Those that rise high, fall the furthest, but those who do not climb do not get very far at all."'' | |} Category:Items